Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications including automotive and industrial applications, among others. Such quick connectors utilize retainers or locking elements for securing one connector component, such as a tubular conduit, within a complimentary bore of another connector component or body. These retainers are typically of the axially-displaceable or radially-displaceable type. The terms “axially-displaceable” or “radially-displaceable” are taken relative to the axial bore through a female component.
In a typical quick connector with an axially displaceable retainer, the retainer is mounted within a bore in a body of one connector component. The retainer has a plurality of radially and angularly extending legs that extend inwardly toward the axial center line of the bore in the body. A tube to be sealingly mounted in the bore in one component includes an outwardly extending portion or a flange that abuts an inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs. Seal and spacer members as well as a bearing or top hat are typically mounted in the bore ahead of the retainer to form a seal between the body and the component if the component is lockingly engaged with the retainer legs in the body.
Radially displaceable retainers are also known in which the retainer is radially displaceable through aligned bores or apertures formed transversely to the main through bore in the body. The radially displaceable retainer is typically provided with a pair of depending legs that are sized and positioned to slip behind the outwardly extending portion or flange on the tube only when the tube is fully seated in the bore in the body. This ensures a positive locking engagement of the tube with the body as well as providing an indication that the tube is fully seated since the radially displaceable retainer can be fully inserted into the body only when the tube has been fully inserted into the bore in the body.
Other quick connectors utilize retainers designed to lockingly engage beadless endforms. One type of such retainers forms an annular clip with a plurality of radially inward extending, flexible fingers, that engage the endform at an angle to resist pullout of the endform from the connector body. Another type has a radially inward projection which engages a recess in the endform.